Dalton Academy Fight Club
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: Set before Blaine was on Glee. Takes place after the bullying at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Tiny ficlets, paragraph or 2 at the most per chapter. I'm looking for an artist to draw parts of it for me - specific art requests are at the bottom of each chapter,
1. Chapter 1

I decided I wouldn't take it anymore. Laying in the hospital bed, bloody, bruised, and broken, I knew I couldn't let people take advantage of me anymore - I wouldn't end up here again. The easy thing to do was run, get my parents to send me to a different school, but while there was the no bullying rule in place, I didn't want that to be the only thing stopping me from getting hurt again, I had to do something to protect myself, and so it was born - my own fight club, the beginnings of the Dalton Academy Fight Club.

Art Request: a beaten up 14 yr old Blaine in a hospital bed please


	2. Chapter 2

I spent two weeks in the hospital recovering, which meant two weeks surfing the web, reading about different fighting styles; the one thing that I knew had to be done was I had to find someone to start fighting with, and we had to work with each other to get better at first, so we didn't hurt ourselves, THEN we could fight for real…

Once I was deemed stable enough to leave the hospital my parents dropped me off at Dalton - they didn't have time to sit around at home with me while I was in the last bit of recovery - I only hoped that my roommate was cool and understanding about my situation, the whole "stuck on bed rest for another week" thing. Luckily Jeff was cool, he saw me reading up on MMA one day and asked if I liked fighting and wrestling and stuff, so I told him my plan for a fight club. He agreed to help.

Art request: For this scene I'm wanting Jeff to be standing behind Blaine at a computer desk, looking at MMA stuff on Blaine's laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I was deemed "recovered" I started going to class. It was a lot of work, much harder than public school, but I liked the challenge. When I wasn't studying or in class, I was in the gym, working out. Jeff would go with his friends before dinner while I worked out on my own, we would meet in the dining hall, eat, then go back to the gym and work on our boxing skills. The first day we got the wrestling mats out we realized just how great it felt to grapple each other, fling ourselves to the ground, land a punch. I had never felt so free, even though I was getting more bruises - oh how my parents would love to know that I was freely getting beat up, when they sent me away BECAUSE I was being beat up.

After a few weeks of working with Jeff I could see a noticeable difference in me, first off I was smiling a ton, but that might just be school in general. I was losing some of my "baby" fat that I had held on to my whole life, and I was seeing more muscles everywhere - the weren't huge, but they were there. We decided to try out the whole fight club thing the week of spring break. Any guys who weren't going home were told to go to the gym that first Monday night. And so it began.

Art request: Jeff and Blaine wrestling.


	4. Chapter 4

That Monday Jeff and I made sure that we covered our asses; we had liability waivers typed up, rule posters made, and even got permission from Coach Weston to use the gym that night, yes we claimed it was for wrestling practice, but that's close enough to Fight Club, right?

Jeff and I went to the gym at 5, people would start arriving around 6. We set up a small table with the waivers and pens on them, and put the rules on the wall behind the table, as well as a few others scattered here and there.

Jeff's friend Nick was the first to arrive. "Hey guys. What is all this?" he asked as he looked around the gym, noticing the wrestling mats down and the red poster with bold blue lettering DAFC.

"Fight Club." I simply stated.

Art request: Fight Club rule poster for DAFC


	5. Chapter 5

Once there were about 20 guys in the gym, all of whom had signed the waivers, Jeff introduced me to them all, then gave me the floor.

"So guys, you're probably wondering why you're all here." I took a breath, watching the boys in front of me, seeing if any of them were having second thoughts about being here, "Today, we start a new tradition at Dalton, the Dalton Academy Fight Club. Now, you don't have to fight if you don't want to, and you don't have to fight every time you show up, if you just want to watch, that's cool too, but I think it would be good for us to be able to let loose a little a bit, hit each other without worrying about getting hurt too bad, or worrying that the person we're fighting really does hate us and wants to kill us." I realized too late that I had said that out loud, and now every boy in the room knew that I had been in that situation before, but luckily no one said anything, they just looked anywhere but at me.

At that point Jeff stood up, grabbed Nick's hand, and drug him over to one of the mats. "The first few times, we're going to take things really easy, fight fair, and with safety precautions, like the mats. After a couple weeks though, the mats go.

I took over from there, "Rule one: You do not talk about fight club. Rule two: You DO NOT TALK about fight club. The other rules are listed on the posters, please read them and memorize them."

Art request: A poster of DAFC rules, the basic 8 from Fight Club, but on a red poster with Blue writing, and DAFC above the 8 rules


End file.
